


Distractions -Voice(s)

by Leata



Series: Common Deadpool Distractions [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Acquaintances to Lovers, BAMF Wade Wilson, Background Stony - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossdressing, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Good Peter, Insecure Wade Wilson, M/M, Past Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Pining Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Scarred Wade Wilson, Smut, Top Peter Parker/Bottom Wade Wilson, Voice Kink, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, caretaker peter parker, finally smut, mention of suicide, peter likes wades scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leata/pseuds/Leata
Summary: Peter sees Wade differently than everyone else, including his voice(s).Spider-Man finds Deadpool's lack of morals and lack of focus frustrating and tiresome, but he never really minded his voice.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, The Boxes/Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Common Deadpool Distractions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897702
Comments: 5
Kudos: 219





	Distractions -Voice(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lord this took a while. Couple things to note, please see the tags. There is a mention of suicide but its not graphic, White is an asshole. Please be warned if that is a trigger for you. I love y'all take care of yourselves, in all ways. 
> 
> Second, I did switch up the boxes a bit, I felt it was a little confusing (I plan on changing part one to match). So from now on in this series: **White** , _Yellow_. So that _General Thoughts_ is back to normal. 
> 
> And lastly! This can completely be read separately from Scars (part 1) but it is the same continued relationship with a different focus point so, your call. I hope you like it.

Peter's voice came out in a frustrated hiss, "Wade. Go. Change." Peter couldn't help but scream internally as he looked over Wade's sultry new outfit. 

Before Peter had fallen hopelessly in love with Wade, Deadpool had flooded Spider-Man's wet dreams. Peter spent the better part of ten years dreaming of Wade showing off like this, for only Peter. Now that the two were officially together, Wade's flexing openly displayed muscles and expressive alluring voice was driving Peter up a wall -no pun intended. Though he wasn't far from literally crawling up on to the ceiling to keep from pushing Wade against a wall and taking him. Peter couldn't help how Wade's sparsely used baritone still sent a thrill down Peter's spine, even after all these years. The month the two spent living together and then dating had only strengthened the near magentienic pull of Wade Wilson. Peter adored every part of Wade, but the deep gravelly tone, the one that had Peter currently crossing his legs and giving a withering glare up at his partner, was starting to push Peter to his limit. The deep commanding voice had echoed through Peter. Shaking his head, Peter finally broke away from the trance Wade's low voice and brawny muscles had put him in, looking down at the crushed web shooter in his sticky hands. 

Peter had been patient with Wade, letting Wade set their pace, but _Goddamnit, I may be Spider-Man but I'm not a fuckin' saint_. Peter whined looking over the destroyed turbines in his hands, not remembering a time when Deadpool didn't fluster Peter one way or another.  


* * *

  
Before the distraction of Deadpool began, Peter had been Spider-Man for a little over four eventful years. He had lost his uncle, Gwen's father...then Gwen, Mary Jane and Harry had ran far from New York and this year Peter had almost lost Aunt May, again. The nineteen-year-old shut down after the last villainous threat to his only living relative. Peter took another break from Spider-Man, the masked hero vanishing for six months this time. By far not the longest break he had ever taken at that point, but the most abrupt. 

Overnight Spider-Man had vanished without a word, not even to the neighbouring Daredevil. Peter took the time to move closer to campus and his new internship, finally taking the position Stark Industries had offered him. Peter had declined before, uncomfortable with being close to the Avengers as both Peter and Spider-Man, the risk to his secret identity too high. However, before Spider-Man’s disappearance, he had formed an agreement with Tony's A.I. concerning his privacy. J.A.R.V.I.S. had expressed, on their last encounter, that the A.I. saw no reason his creator had to know the information if J.A.R.V.I.S. did. The sophisticated A.I. was more than capable of contacting Peter if Spider-Man was needed and contacting the Avengers if Peter required assistance. J.A.R.V.I.S. had surprised everyone when he openly refused to answer Tony and interfered with his creator's hacking efforts. So when Peter had received a renewed offer from Stark Industries’ Research and Development Department, Peter couldn’t refuse the money anymore. Aunt May needed help paying off her recent hospital visits and his scholarships didn't cover his off campus apartment. Not to mention selling photos of the masked menace wasn't going to pay for anything if Spider-Man was on sabbatical. 

Peter took his time adjusting to his new job, apartment, his second year of university, and spending time with May. Unable to hold back any longer, Peter reached for his mask for the first time in seven months. Peter swung Spider-Man back out into the world, he only hoped for a gentle slide back into Spider-Man. Peter felt himself relax, putting the suit back on was like slipping into a warm bath. He had missed the sound of the wind whipping past him as he swung around the darkening New York City skyline. Peter started his patrol by helping a few people around the smaller boroughs before helping clear out a burning building. As he swung away from the extinguished fire, Peter couldn’t help but enjoy the satisfying rush of saving people and the joyous sounds of people cheering from the streets below. Spider-Man waved as a group of kids called to him, clearing trying to take a video. Peter let out a laugh, doing a flip for them in the skyline, unable to hold back the _Whoo!_ that exploded from his chest.

After Spider-Man stopped a handful of muggings, a bank robbery and more attempted assaults then he cared to think about, Peter headed back towards his apartment. Peter let out a slow easy breath as the wind whipped past him, closing his eyes against the calm gratifying feeling of being Spider-Man again, feeling whole.

“Holy shit! Look at dat ass!” A gruff flirtatious voice assaulted Peter's ears, followed by an equally loud wolf whistle. 

Peter still refuses to admit to the yelp that had escaped his throat, floundering in the air before correcting himself on his web at the cat call from a nearby rooftop. Peter whipped himself around on his next swing quickly saving himself from free falling and locating the source of the carefree voice. Launching himself and sticking to the side of an old rooftop water tank across the street, he turned his head to stare across the street where the shameless flirting had originated. Spider-Man stared at the broad shouldered man clad in red and black, taking in the amount of weapons and blood the man was covered in. Peter blinked, watching the burly man as he wiped down his long blood stained sword, _Is he talking to himself?_

“Oops I think he heard us…nope he’s definitely looking at us.” The man’s mask continued to stare at Spider-Man as he continued to stroke his sword cleaning the blood from it, “Should we say hi or just keep staring awkwardly at each other through our masks?”

Peter swore the man took a vote in his head before a decision was made. Peter watched from his spot on the side of the water tower, his head tilting _What the fuck did I just walk into?_

“Hiiii!” The man called across the street, raising his right arm, still holding the sleek katana, and waving violently across at the superhero.

Peter tilted his head further, looking more like the spider that gave him powers as his feet and hands stayed glued to where they were. After a moment of debate his shoulders sagging with it, _So much for easy_. It wasn't like he could not check out a weapon toting man covered in blood splatter, Peter had reasoned, with a final long suffering sigh he swung over to join the man on the opposite roof.

Landing easily behind him, Spider-Man pulled himself up tall from the crouched position as he spoke with an authoritative voice, “Who's blood is that?” Spider-Man held his shoulders back crossing his arms over his slim chest. 

“Spider-Man! I thought you were on vacation!" The man nearly cooed at Spider-Man, turning his masked face looking over his shoulders at the hero. "I would have cleaned up first, if I knew you were back swingin' around.” The stacked man turned fully, sliding the sharp now clean blade back in it’s sheath next to its twin. 

Peter watched him, holding himself tall as the brawny man moved in graceful fluid movements, more than the straining muscles should be capable of, as he came closer to stand in front of Spider-Man. Peter's mind slowly ticking off mental boxes as he fully took in the man in front of him, _Red and black suit, arsenal of weapons, deadly well trained muscle movements, weirdly expressive mask and blood._ Peter let out a quick breath of air as his brain checked the last box, shaking his finger at Deadpool. “You’re that mercenary, Deadpool.”

Deadpool perked up at the hero knowing of him, despite White's bored warning, **I have a feeling that isn't a good thing rocks for brains.**

_Yea but look at that tight bod. Did you see how he got over here? Imagine what else those arms could do._ Yellow groaned at the sight of the young hero's lithe body. Deadpool couldn't help but agree with the box as Yellow's voice vibrated with excitement. 

Tilting his masked eyes down, Deadpool roamed over the superhero's tense defensive muscular body, wondering how much power the lean muscle held. Deadpool let out a hum of appreciation, moving closer to the shorter man, leaning down into Peter's space, his voice husky and teasing, “Wade Wilison if you're nasty. Are you nasty SP?”

Peter frowned beneath his mask, his shoulders tensing and raising, his cheeks unable to help the heat that filled them under his mask. Spider-Man held firm as the taller man leaned closer to his face, frowning deeply at his own reaction to the direct flirting from the lunatic. He was not dealing with this at the end of his first patrol in over half a year. 

“I thought you left New York, was banned from New York, actually." Spider-Man’s voice was stern and low, cocking one hip as he continued. "And if we could circle back for a moment. Whose blood is that DP?” Spider-man held firm, narrowing his eyes. He raised his pointer and middle finger to press against a clean patch of Deadpool's chest and pushed him out of Peter’s space with the two fingers. Using the same fingers, Spider-Man motioned to splattered flecks of blood on Wade's chest and mask. 

_Holy shitsnacks! I’m in love._ Yellow cried fawning over the use of super strength. 

Deadpool’s mask crinkled as he looked down at the space Spidey had put between them. Deadpool hummed, a low husky sound, agreeing with Yellow. “I found a job I couldn’t pass up. I was just leaving, but we just couldn’t resist that bodacious bubble butt.” He smirked as he ignored Spider-Man's concerns and Yellow's poetic waxing about Spidey’s strength and the better uses for it.

Spider-Man heaved, what felt like his hundredth sigh in under ten minutes, rolling his brown eyes under his mask at the continued come ons. Refusing to acknowledge the darkening blush of his cheeks at the sound of Deadpool's husky flirting voice. Peter needed to get laid. 

“Leave, Deadpool. Before I call Ironman to drop you over the city limits.” Spider-Man said before walking towards the roof’s edge, he refused to waste his night dealing with Wade Wilison. Let the Avengers, or better yet S.H.I.E.L.D., handle Deadpool, Peter had a term paper to finish. 

“Don’t call the tin can! Then Cap will come! I can’t deal with America’s Ass giving me that disappointed look again!” Deadpool visibly deflated, his shoulders slumping forward reaching out to stop Spider-Man. Letting out a low whine that absolutely did not do anything to Peter's touch starved mind. 

_Captain Rogers has got nothing on Spidey._ Yellow hummed taking in the full view of Spider-Man’s elegantly curved back, hips and ass, the hero's muscles flexed and ready to jump. Yellow practically purring as Spider-Man's muscles strained as he prepared to launch off the rooftop, sending out a line of webbing.

Peter couldn’t help the chuckle that made it past his lips, knowing exactly what Deadpool meant. “Yeah, Steve is really good at those looks." Peter mused briefly on how many times Steve had talked him into doing side missions with that look. Peter turned his head to the side, "Out of my city, Deadpool." He called over his shoulder, flinging himself off the rooftop.

Needless to say Deadpool didn’t leave, he showed up frequently, frequently here meaning every single time Spider-Man was patrolling. It seemed Peter just couldn’t shake him, even after adjusting his route and time. Despite how helpful the mercenary could be, Peter couldn’t handle the wobbly moral code that came with Deadpool. Losing Gwen had changed Peter, he was simply older after her death. Sure Spider-Man still talked almost as much as Deadpool and had enough snark to annoy the Avengers as well as the villains he faced, but everything he said seemed to come out with just a bit more of a bite to it. It wasn't just Spider-Man's seriousness that changed but also Peter’s outlook on fighting crime had changed, becoming a shade greyer than before. Spider-Man would never kill, he would never cross that line willfully, but Peter couldn’t handle a feather's weight more of guilt. If someone died because he hadn't gotten the criminal behind bars fast enough, Peter wasn’t sure he could cope with another life on his conscience. Spider-Man's punches had become less pulled, his words a bit more cold, and criminals had a few more injuries than they had before Spider-Man had failed Gwen. No one seemed to say anything, no one minded, except Peter. 

After officially meeting Deadpool and his questionable decision making skills, Peter just wanted to keep away from him. He didn't have time for Deadpool or his loose moral code. Peter already felt worried enough about his own moral shift. Deadpool was reckless, unpredictable, and unrestrained. Not to mention Deadpool brought death with him, it surrounded the mutate just as much as it haunted Peter. Deadpool also reminded Peter of what he could have been, could be, seeing too much of an almost life where he didn't have Uncle Ben or Aunt May. There was too much of himself in the mercenary to see past Wade's unstable personality. Instead Peter tried desperately to deter Deadpool. Peter had enough of his own problems to sort through without having to put up with Wade's mountains of issues.

The hope of keeping his distance from the mercenary came crashing down when Spider-Man got a call from the Tower a few months later. 

"Greetings Spider-Man." J.A.R.V.I.S. called as a glass panel slid open for him upon landing on the side of the building, "Sir and Captain Roger's are currently in the kitchen." 

Spider-Man hummed nodding up at the nearest camera when he crawled inside, "Thanks J.A.R.V.I.S. How's it running today?" Peter couldn't help but be polite to the A.I. that chose to keep his secret.

A soft hum, almost sounding warm filled the hallway as Peter walked towards the kitchen. "My systems are running at optimum efficiency. Thank you for asking." J.A.R.V.I.S. said after cycling through his massive systems.

When Peter entered the open living room and kitchen area of the shared penthouse he found Tony sitting at the island with a coffee mug and Starkpad, that Peter was convinced was surgically attached, in his left and right hands. Steve was bent over the dishwasher across from Tony on the other side of the island, cleaning up their leftover dishes.

Tony barely glanced up from the pad, red and blue catching the corner of his eye, “Welcome back kid, thought you’d vanished for good this time.” Tony drawled, looking at the pad as he spoke to Spider-Man, Tony's hand busy making last minute adjustments to his latest project. 

“Everything okay, Spider-Man? You were gone for a while again.” Steve’s face pinched moving to Tony's side after finishing with the dishes. Turning to lean his back against it, Steve’s eyes evaluated the fully suited man as Peter walked closer to them. 

“Fine, Cap. Just needed some me time is all. Work life balance.” Peter hummed, raising a shoulder in an easy going motion, shrugging Steve’s worries away. Steve always seemed to worry about him, it was still weird to think of Captain America having an interest in his personal life. Peter knew it had nothing to do with fishing for information, Steve had been the one to get Tony to finally stop trying to figure out his secret identity after all, but it still was odd to have Captain America care about him of all people.

Steve's lips turned into a hard press line, nodding slowly, clearly not believing him but let the subject go. He knew trying to get Spider-Man to talk with him would only end with the spider locking up and leaving. He understood the young hero enjoyed his privacy. 

Spider-Man had stopped at the edge of the kitchen leaning against the far counter at the edge of the kitchen, wondering why the two had called him so early. Steve's blue eyes glanced at Tony waving to the waiting masked man with a grumbled _Tony_. Tony rolled his eyes and let out a grumbled answer of his own, finally setting his tablet down. 

Looking up at Spider-Man flashing his award winning press smile, Tony spoke like he was apologizing, “So Deadpool’s in New York. He seems to like you.”

Peter's lips tilted down under his mask, “Yeah. I've noticed.” Peter hated that smile. Tony only ever used it when he was doing something he didn't want to and needed something. Peter's eyes narrowed in suspicion, looking back and forth between the couple standing a bit straighter and crossing his arms defensively over his chest. 

Tony glanced at Steve before looking back at the uneasy masked man, “You seem to handle him pretty well-” Peter scoffed, just last night he had thrown the immortal off a building after he had decapitated a bank robber. Tony raised a placating hand, “-comparatively speaking.” 

Tony heaved a heavy sigh at Spider-Man’s tense shoulders. “Look I can’t stand the delusional idiot either, but we can’t force him out. He just comes back, he _always_ comes back. We can’t lock him up because he just breaks out and takes half the building with him and someone tried therapy and that went so, so, **so** badly.”

“Focus, Tony.” Steve all but growled out behind clenched teeth, glaring at him.

Tony raised his arms in surrender and raised brows, “But! This time he says he wants to change. I don’t believe that shit for a second but…” Tony jerked his head towards the older man next to him.

Peter couldn't believe they had called him here for this. He looked at them in angry shock as Steve tilted himself from his propped position facing him more directly. Steve seemed to hunch his shoulders forward thinking about Deadpool and his own failed attempt at helping him. 

Steve's voice was thick with compassion when he spoke, “He just needs help, Spider-Man. He likes you, idolizes you and maybe it could work this time. If his idol would reach out to him more. Helping him could help you too.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “A fucking hole in the head would be more helpful.” Tony grumbled under his breath, his voice a low whisper. One too low for humans but not for the two mutates, both hearing his complaint clearly. Tony winced letting out a yelp as Steve smacked him on the back of the head, “Damn super soldier hearing.” He winced, rubbing his head glaring at his partner before turning back to the wall crawler. “Look, think of it like a high profile baby-sitting job, Webs. No matter what, it would be good for someone to keep an eye on him, someone to let us know if he goes too far.”

Peter couldn’t believe the pair, they thought Spider-Man could _fix_ Deadpool's tendency for murder and violence. Peter had never wished his mask was more like Deadpool's then in that moment because he could tell that scepticism wasn’t truly getting across. He was just about to open his mouth and say resounding no and list the many valid reasons why Spider-Man was not the right hero for the job, when he got **the look**. 

Steve's strong jawline and deep blue eyes watching him, hope slowly fading and being replaced by disappointment. It wasn't Tony asking, it wasn't the Avengers asking, it wasn't even Captain America asking, it was Steve. Steve wanted Spider-Man to try where he failed at helping Deadpool. Spider-Man's shoulders raised pinching before breathing out a hard defeated breath, he really couldn’t say no, now could he?

 _Dammit_ , Peter said yes.

Steve’s face had broken into a heart clenching grin after Spider-Man reluctantly agreed. Tony had wished him luck as Steve thanked him and handed him a USB drive loaded with Deadpool’s massive file. Peter had swung home and after inspecting the USB and finding that it only contained the file, and no sneaky Stark Software, he dove into Wade’s past.

It was a lot and it was dark. 

Peter spent the next few days going over everything, sitting back from his laptop when he finally finished reading the last entry. Peter blew out a hard breath crossing his arms over his chest. No wonder Wade was the way he was, adjusting his glasses out of habit, Peter considered it from Wade's perspective. After learning about what Department K had tricked the terminally ill mercenary into, it was no wonder Wade was unstable, untrusting and flippant with others. Peter had already known of the side effects on Wade's healing factor and on his appearance under Deadpool’s suit and mask. Peter had caught enough glimpses of scars and sores covering every attractive muscled inch of Wade's body right down to his vocal chords to know how much damage Wade had physically taken. However, Peter hadn't ever cared enough to ask Wade about it. Peter groaned at himself, reflecting on his own carelessness, taking the glasses he wore out of nostalgia off and dropping them on his desk. He ran his fingers over his face before sliding them through his hair, huffing out a hard breath through his nose. The familiar feeling of sinking guilt filling his stomach and chest. Well it had been a few hours since he felt guilty about something, it was about time. 

Peter's aunt and uncle had taught him better than this, taught him to see past everything and see the person underneath. Peter had ignored and dismissed Wade just as easily as everyone else had and, on top of that, Peter had lost control of his anger. Just because Wade couldn't die didn't mean it didn't hurt. He shook his head, clicking back through the file just a bit more aggressively, sorting through all the mental and physical punishment that Wade had endured. Peter's brows pinched, a frown stapled to his lips, closing his laptop and looking around his sparse dimly lit studio apartment, _He must be so lonely_.

Maybe he could help him, if Wade honestly wanted to try, and it wasn't like Wade was the worst person. Wade's file clearly stated that even before Weapon X, Wade always did his own recon before he completed a job. He made sure it was someone -in Wade's mind- that deserved it. Even though Wade's kill count made Peter's heart shudder in disgust and terror, when Peter dug into the long list, Wade's kills mostly had a long wrap sheet on their own, especially in more recent years. That had to at least count for something. While killing was always wrong at least Wade could tell a criminal from someone innocent.  


* * *

  
After a few weeks of babysitting/team ups, depending on who you asked, Spider-Man had realized Wade's previous handlers were very accurate on a lot of things and wrong about many more. There were hundreds of things they had found distracting about Deadpool. It had to be half the file and considering there are a few hundred things Deadpool found distracting about Deadpool, Peter could understand. However, Peter didn’t seem to have the same reported problems others had detailed in Deadpool’s extensive file. 

Peter started to pick up a few things about what the files had left out about the reforming mercenary as they kept working together. For instance, Deadpool was jacked and it was distracting as hell to Spider-Man. Peter had no qualms with his sexualitly, at twenty he had seen enough porn to know what he liked and Wade’s muscles were just what his dreams needed. The bulky muscle was a welcome change from the guilt-driven nightmare loop his dreams had been cycling through for the past three years. Even when Spider-Man was screaming at Deadpool to use non-lethal force, Peter couldn't help but wonder how much was padding and how much was just beefy Wade. When Peter realized that the suit held next to no extra padding due to Wade's healing factor, Peter had even fewer nightmares and even more dreams of scar covered muscle. If it made Spider-Man a little nicer with how grateful he was from the reprieve, Deadpool would never guess why.

Peter also seemed to be an oddity when it came to one of the most repeated complaints by previous handlers: Deadpool’s talkativeness. Wade wasn't called the Merc with the Mouth for no reason. Peter had read a theory in one of the files that it sprouted from Wade’s need to distract himself from the murky waters of his mind, the voices that seemed to plague him and the constant buzzy pain of his skin. Peter could understand that, he used it to combat his fears when fighting and his anxiety when he was just plain old Peter. After a few team-ups Spider-Man seemed to be one of the few that could probably out talk him and seemed to actually listen to most of what Wade said. Wade didn't even listen to most of what he said, but Spider-Man did. Spider-Man even started listening to Wade's voices, asking questions about them and interacting with them through Wade. Especially Yellow, the voice seemed to be more in love with Spidey than Wade himself was.

 _Ask him if he wants food! Don't let him leave this time, jackass!_ Yellow roared inside Wade’s head, clearly excited. 

**Why? He always says no, you two are pathetic.** White snapped hating Wade and Yellow's fascination with Spider-Man. 

It was late one night, the duo lurking on a nearby rooftop after a successful patrol, waiting for the cops to come collect their trash. Wade was sure that this would be their last one for the night, Spidey always seemed to be busy the next day with whatever he did when he wasn’t crawling around the city. Wade and Yellow had gotten into the habit of trying to spend more time with the hero, constantly asking if Spider-Man wanted to grab a bite, despite getting refused each time. 

Peter frowned under his mask, noticing how quiet the man next him was. Spider-Man was crouching low on the rooftop beside a standing and unnervingly silent Deadpool. Peter turned his head looking up at the silent ex-mercenary, who always seemed to be standing just a hair too close to him.

"Deadpool? Interesting conversation?" Peter stood slowly looking up at him, his brows lowering in concern; knowing Deadpool drifting off into the conversation in his head was rarely a good thing.

Wade blinked away the arguing set of voices, "It's never interesting Spidey." Wade grumbled in a low tone. He turned slightly looking to the hero, waving a casual hand at him. "Yellow was saying we were hungry is all." Wade’s gravelly voice lower than usual, having an almost bitter and somber tone. Wade tilted his head, seeing quickly approaching flashing sirens. Wade hated agreeing with White but he didn't want to be turned down again. He understood where Spidey had drawn the line in their partnership, they weren’t friends.

Peter frowned looking over Wade's slightly hunched shoulders. Yellow always seemed to have comments about how wonderful Spider-Man was, Wade was leaving something out. Peter had to assume that Yellow was screaming at him for it by the twitch in Wade’s neck, like he was trying to brace against a loud noise. Deadpool had been asking Spider-Man to join him for food for weeks now and Peter had continuously turned him down without much thought. Even after understanding him more and Wade's vast improvement over their team ups, Peter still felt odd **hanging out** with anyone. After distancing himself for the past three years from everyone but his Aunt, he simply got used to being alone. Spider-Man was determined to have no attachments, too afraid of someone else getting killed or hurt because of him. Peter’s brain rushed with the reminder of not just Wade’s loneliness but his own. Suddenly Peter paused, his body jolting slightly as he turned back to Wade. The downward spiral of his thoughts stopping short with a ringing reminder, _Wade can't die_. Peter blinked looking over at the dejected man, _What was the harm? Wade's funny and he is honestly trying_.

"I could eat. What did Yellow recommend?" Spidey’s voice trying for causal as he placed a fist on his hip, turning away from Deadpool watching the cops cut down the thugs and load them away. 

Wade snapped his head at the causal tone and the multiverse shattering offer. "Be still my beating heart. For real Spidey?" 

_Yes! Tell him anything! Fucking anything_ , Yellow screeched. _We're going on a date with Spidey!!_

 **He didn't say date idiot. He could just swing off with food and eat by himself. He didn't say eat with us.** White stated in a flat tone. Wade somehow felt the dramatic eyeball roll as the voice spoke. 

"He said anywhere you want. But there's a primo hot dog stand not far from here though. They're so much better than the other stands around New York. Got a good view too." Wade's voice was tentative as he looked down into Spider-Man's lenses.

Spider-Man thought about it smiling under his mask, nodding, "I could go for a hot dog. I always like looking over the city before heading back." 

Deadpool's mask broke into a broad smile, the white eyes of his mask crinkling up as the brawny man released a high pitched squee.

 **Still not a date** , White reminded harshly.

Peter rolled his eyes chuckling, "Come on, lead the way DP. I'll follow you. I’m not doing piggy-back style again." Peter really couldn’t handle that titillating experience again, blushing under his mask at the memory of Wade’s broad chest pressed against his back and strong arms and legs wrapped tightly around him.

Despite the disappointment at not getting to cling to Spidey again, Wade was ecstatic. Running ahead of Spidey, Wade could hear the tell tale _thwip_ of Spider-Man following after him as he jumped across rooftops. Yellow kept up their excitement even as Wade bought twenty hot dogs for the two supers to split. The excited energy lasted all the way until up to the two sat down and Spider-Man pulled up his mask to his nose. The hero revealing his smooth pale chin and plump kissable lips to Wade for the first time, _Jesus, Mary and Joseph_. 

_You can say that again. Sweet Baby Jesus._ Yellow cooed fawning over the first sight of what Spider-Man looked like under his suit and mask. 

**Dumbasses. You both forgot something very important.** White barked out, the voice's taunting laugh ringing in Wade's head. 

Wade's heart sunk looking down at the bag of hot dogs in his lap as Spidey started digging into his own. Wade had gotten somewhat used to disgust and rejection from everyone, but he couldn't handle that from Spider-Man. Even if it was only because of Irondick that Spider-Man decided to help Wade be better. Spidey didn't have to actually do it, let alone be so nice about it. He didn’t want to ruin Spider-Man’s meal.

"You know I was sceptical but these are good DP. Is it just me or have street dogs gotten smaller over the years and just as expensive?" Peter paused when the random question was answered with unusual silence. 

Spider-Man looked over the clenched hands in Deadpool's lap and his tense still frame. Peter frowned looking down at his own half eaten dog, wiping a smear of mustard off the corner of his mouth with the back of his gloved hand. Peter's eyes widened looking down at the dollop of mustard on his glove, he hadn't thought about the masks and Wade obviously didn’t either. Peter couldn't gorge himself on the food Wade had paid for without him, it wasn't right. Peter could understand Wade's fear, but Peter had sworn to himself that he wouldn't judge Wade, especially not on the damage others had done to him. Spider-Man cleared his throat looking straight ahead, not speaking until the sour man gave Peter his full attention. 

Peter's voice was softer than he usually held it when he was Spider-Man. "You know Wade, this is a good view. I don't think I need to look anywhere else. You picked a good spot." 

Wade blinked in shock at the offered solution the spider had concocted, surprised that Spidey had understood his fear without having to point it out so bluntly or push his justifiable anxiety off as unnecessary. Wade glanced out at the view of the city from the tall apartment complex before looking back at Spider-Man once more. Wade watched Spidey with wide eyes as the hero kept his head turned away from Wade, shocked at how perspective the younger man was. White grumbled about trusting anyone while Yellow filled his skull with shouts of praise and adoration for the high swinging hero.

Wade waited watching Spidey for a while while Peter did his best not to be unnerved by it, feeling Wade's eyes bearing into the side of his face with distrust and continued silence. Wade waited, testing Spidey, baiting him with his even stares, wanting to see if he would look. 

It wasn't until Peter was on his third hot dog that Wade finally looked away from him with a dejected huff. Wade squared his shoulders and with a shaky hand, Wade pulled up the edge of his mask to his nose. Wade tried to calm himself as his anxiety peaked, releasing a harsh breath at the rush of warm air across his dry skin before hesitantly reaching for his own mustard and onion covered dog.

Peter didn't comment or move as Wade unwrapped his first hot dog, the older man stuffing the first half messily into his mouth, determined to eat his nervous energy away. Peter cleared his throat before speaking once Deadpool had finished wolfing down his first dog. 

"Okay but seriously though. What is up with everything getting smaller and the prices getting higher? Like portions and quality are so much shittier for the price right? I'm not crazy?" Spider-Man questioned waving his hand in front of him while keeping his eyes forward.

Wade laughed around his bite unable to handle the irony, "Well no offense Baby Boy, but you are hanging out with me a lot." 

Peter rolled his eyes, kicking his leg against Wade's as they dangled over the rooftop. "Idiot," Peter huffed with a snort, breaking into a full laugh when Wade broke out in a high pitched giggle. 

Peter didn't think he laughed that much since he failed Gwen's father the first time. Wade had so many stories and opinions on things, he was hilarious. The two stayed chatting side by side on the rooftop for longer than either thought they would. Spider-Man never turned his head and Wade assumed by the lack of gagging that he hadn't peeked. When Spider-Man finally took off for his bed, Wade and Yellow couldn't get over the hero's friendliness and how Spider-Man had understood Wade's fears. Both Wade and Yellow beginning to trust him with more than just Deadpool's final attempt at redemption. 

Years later Peter would admit to Wade that while he was sensitive to Wade's insecurities, he wasn't perfect. The side eye Peter pulled that night, and others, trying to get a glimpse of Wade’s rough firm lips and strong jawline, nearly gave him a migraine. 

It wasn’t long after that first shared meal that after-patrol refuels ala Wade Wilson became the standard. The two talked about everything and nothing. Spider-Man learned more about what Wade could remember about his past and Spidey, careful to skirt around anything too identifying, shared his past with the ex-mercenary. The long talks helped Peter get used to all the ways Wade distracted him, the ex-merc's voice the easiest to overcome. Wade's voice always found a way to pull Peter from his lingering sadness and loneliness. The constant chatter helped Peter escape the ghosts of his past failings, too often getting stuck in his own head, however Wade's voice didn't always reach him through the fog of Peter’s often guilt ridden mind.

The clearest memory coming from the first time Peter had consciously forgotten Gwen’s death day. The two had been sitting quietly in Queens after a long patrol, one that Spider-Man might have forgotten to pull his punches even more than normal.

 _Spidey is quiet tonight... he's been weird all night. Did you two see how hard he hit that mugger with the gun? And it's super early for him to want to stop and get food already._ Yellow mused as Wade kept talking glancing at the quiet slow chewing lips next to him. Wade had noticed that Spidey had been in his head today and, even though he knew Spidey still had a harsh aversion to guns, his reaction to the mugger had been overkill by Spider-Man’s high standards.

 **He seems sad.** White commented drily. Despite the voice's negative outlook on Wade and Spider-Man, the down turned pouting lips didn't sit well with it. 

Wade stopped short in his rant about the newest show he had started watching, at White’s input. "Webs? You good? White said you look sad and we all agree." 

Spider-Man blinked back the memories, his eyes refocusing on the barely nibbled at pizza in his lap. He hadn't thought about it, he swear he hadn't forgotten, maybe that's why they ended up eating here, because he hadn't truly forgotten. He huffed out a breath shaking his head with a small sad smile, "I used to eat here all the time. After school at first, then it was just **the spot** , you know. Actually, this was the last place we all ate together. Before they left and she died, we ate here. I think, heh, I think before he died my Uncle even took me here as a kid." His voice was soft and bitter, his gloved fingers picking at the local pizza. 

Spider-Man had shared enough with Wade already for him to know the general story of the many deaths in Spider-Man's life and how the aftermath of the Goblin had chased away his last close friends. Wade watched him frowning, his masked eyes rolling down the curve of Spider-Man's face, even as lost in his thoughts as he was, Spider-Man never broke the unspoken 'no peeking' rule. 

Peter drew in a deep fortifying breath pulling his back up right as he looked around the city he loved and the borough he knew best. "Sorry Wade. I guess I kinda forgot what day it was this year. Today is three years since we were all together." _And it feels like a lifetime already_ , Peter thought bitterly. 

Wade winced as Yellow screamed at him to fix it, " Spidey…" His shoulders heaved scratching at his flaking chin, "I'm happy you brought me here. I can see why you all came here, it's great pizza! Nice service too for you know masked people." He glanced at the still quiet man. "It's okay to move on, Webs. It's okay to let go. You can't take it back or make up for your mistakes by punishing yourself. Trust me it doesn't help." 

Wade's voice was rumbling in that octave Peter found so much comfort in, loved so much. Wade's tone was soft and ended on a bitter sad note. Peter resisted the urge to look at Wade as he spoke such honest and vulnerable words. 

"Look Spidey it's not just 'cause I'm your biggest fan, but you're amazing!" Wade cried.

Peter laughed wetly at that grumbling, a soft spoken, "Wade." Checking his shoulder against Wade’s. 

Wade shook his head, smiling as he looked forward over the skyline, "You are! You're super friendly like beyond Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man territory. You're cool in a weird nerdy way and you're a kick ass hero. Your friends were happy to be with you and sad to leave you. But hey I know it's not much but you got me-" _Hey jackass!_ "-and Yellow. And, best and probably only benefit of being our friend is we can't die. So you're stuck with us for life!" 

Peter couldn't help but smile as Wade's serious low tone grew excited and happy, "That's not the only benefit of being friends with you Wade." Peter let out a sigh knocking his shoulder against Wade's once more, leaning a bit more on him this time. "Thanks, you two. I'm really happy we're friends, Wade." 

Wade had beamed at him in return, soaking up the warm attention and acceptance, his chapped lips stretching into a wide grin wrapping an arm around him in a short sideways hug before releasing him. Peter relaxed into the short embrace, basking in the feeling of the strong arm wrapped around him, even if it was only for a few dream filling seconds. Sitting back up straight, Peter found his appetite once more as Wade started up a new topic from Yellow about Adventure Time, raving about Marceline and Bonnibel. Peter's stomach relaxed from it’s guilt driven knot, his mind lifting from its stormy cloud with the kind soothing words and easy conversation. He could admit, at least to himself, to finding Wade attractive without problem. _What wasn't to like anyway?_ Wade was all muscle, intelligent, funny and Wade could be the sweetest person when he wanted to be. 

Wade could always find a way to make him laugh, but it took much longer for Peter to realize the other effect Wade's gravelly expressive voice had on him. When he did, it hit him like a freight truck to the gut. It had happened right before their scheduled meet-up. Spider-man had run across a drug deal gone bad on his way to meet Wade and slung himself into action. It had been going okay, typical Spidey action: a punch here, web there, a snarky comment about drug use here; until Peter miscalculated the gun to conscious criminal ratio. Peter had whipped his head around at the creeping feeling rolling up the back of his neck, there was no way he was going to miss the bullet headed for his chest. Then he heard it. 

"Hands off the Spider." 

Wade's voice always sounded rough, but it was laced with such deadly ferocity that Peter felt a shiver roll down his spine that had nothing to do with his Spidey Sense. The hard clink of metal sliding off metal that followed the gruff voice seemed to echo in the alley. Wade's sword slashed down in front of Spider-Man's chest bouncing the bullet off the gleaming metal and tactfully bouncing back into the shooter. Deadpool turned on the two left standing, placing himself firmly in front of the speechless Spider-Man. One of the men opened fire on Wade, shooting him in the stomach making the sword wielding mutate's frown deepen, releasing a grunt of annoyance and discomfort. 

"You good Webs?" Wade's head turned slightly to him, his voice a low growl still carrying a hard line. 

The gravel voice froze Peter more than the show of trained muscle movement and skill ever had. Deadpool's voice was calm and stern, holding a passion that caused Peter to feel like he was wrapped in the biggest security blanket. Peter felt safe and protected, he couldn't remember the last time he felt like that. 

Peter shook himself from the strange new comfort, collecting his brain and nodding to Wade. Jogging his brain, Peter tried to think of something Spider-Man would say, "Non-lethal, DP!" 

Deadpool rolled his eyes under his mask, his head rolling with it, "Yes Mom." 

Wade grumbled before launching himself at the remaining two shocked thugs. Tilting his blade at the last moment, Wade slammed the blunt side of his sword into the first man, kicking the other's nose with the top of Wade's booted foot. 

Peter watched the explosion of blood from the would be dealer's clearly broken nose, Wade properly smashing his face in. Finally working his brain fully back online, Spider-Man webbed and secured all five members of the group together tightly. Peter let out a soft hum, unable to help but look over at a suddenly carefree Deadpool sliding his blade back into its sheath, taking in the large muscles. Wade's protective voice still rang through his ears, the feeling of safety that had overwhelmed him still floating around his chest. _Huh…_ , he couldn't remember the last time he felt so protected and secure, knowing that Wade could back up the feeling and truly protected Spider-Man from anything. The realization and the feeling made Peter's heart stutter in his chest. 

After a little more than two years of patrolling together, Peter got more used to the allure of Wade's voice. Spider-Man was able to focus past Wade’s expressive voice. The now twenty-one-year old understood Wade more, understood the voices and had started to see more of the not so cheerful Wade. 

It was always an odd experience when Wade zoned out while they were talking, or Wade would suddenly shout at the voices to, “Shut the fuck up!” Only to quickly mumble a soft spoken, “Not you.” 

Spider-Man just let it roll off his shoulders, often waving off Wade's apologies with simple unflappable understanding. He couldn't imagine being trapped in a warped version of your own body and then trapped within your own mind, Wade never got a break from his past. Spider-Man had started forming more of a connection with Yellow, able to get the voice distracted easily enough from its focus on Wade to gushing over Spider-Man with a few words or convenient bends, but he never acknowledged the always negative voice that Wade named as White.

One night, however, Peter couldn't keep from intervening. Wade had made just one too many self-deprecating jokes. It had to be White. Deadpool had been off all night, they had reached a point where their partnership was seamless, but tonight had been different. Deadpool was overly distracted, his reaction time a millisecond too slow for the flawlessly abled man. Peter could tell the ex-mercenary couldn't escape or brush off what they were saying. Peter couldn’t help but remember Wade’s file and the mentioned pattern of self-harm and depression at Wade’s lowest points. Peter had already been worried that Wade was having a bad skin day, Deadpool’s movements a bit more jerky as the tight suit rubbed against his irritated skin. The assumption proved correct once the two sat down for their after-patrol meal together, Peter seeing the red rashes covering Wade’s strong jaw line. The two had moved past the 'no peeking' rule after Wade had confessed to finding out Spider-Man’s secret identity a year ago and bore his soul and face to Peter. 

Peter couldn’t help but look over at Wade and frown, Wade's mask pulled up his nose as he ate, while Peter's lay between them on the rooftop. Wade continued to talk through bites of their shared meal. Peter watched as Wade's strong jawline moved, able to see the painful flaking skin and angry looking rash like wounds covering Wade's moving chin. Peter could picture what Wade's expressive brown yellow-hued eyes looked like in that moment, glazed and distant, it made the hero's brows crease even more. Peter thought about the night they had shared fighting crime, Wade had been distant yet more talkative than normal. Peter was sure that Wade hadn't mentioned anything bothering him or what the voices were saying, but he could guess. 

"Hey Wade." Peter turned back to his remaining tacos, the gentle tone of his voice breaking through Wade's stream of meat and cheese filled words. 

Wade blinked tilting his head to him glancing at him under his mask, "What's up buttercup? You leavin' already?" 

**Ooh looks like you can kill yourself early tonight Wade! Even Spidey is over your disgusting ass!** White's taunting voice continued on inside of Wade's head.

Spider-Man frowned at the assumption, he thought he had gotten better at not ditching right after they ate, "You were ugh, off today. Are they saying things I wouldn't approve of?" His voice was careful, internally Peter thought that this was the first time he felt more like Peter than Spider-Man with Wade, glancing at Wade before looking back out over the early morning sky.

Wade was quiet for a moment, a long moment for Deadpool. Peter almost chanced another glance at Wade but resisted not wanting to pressure him into talking. 

"They're never, like, nice Spidey. Today..." Peter caught the shrug of Wade's left shoulder out of the corner of his eye, words, for once, seeming to fail him. 

Peter nodded slowly understanding enough, "Well, I'm glad you came out today despite them. It was busy today. You did a great job. Thank you for coming." 

"Thanks Spidey." Wade's shoulders relaxing at the kind words, his chapped lips curved up in a soft smile that made Peter's heart flutter. Wade's dangling feet kicked the wall of the high building.

Peter shrugged it off, knowing that it wasn't enough, shoving food in his mouth, vowing to pay more attention next time. "Wanna come back to my place and play a video game?" 

_We get to go to Peter's house?! We can see him in real clothes! I bet he wears those needy tee-shirts and big sweaters. Oo cuddles on Spidey's sofa this time! He didn't mind last time we tried!!_ Yellow fawned loudly.

 **He's just pitying him.** White bit out.

_ Shut it! Who the fuck cares! Spidey wants to play with us at HIS PLACE!! _

Wade smiled a more real smile at the offer. "Yeah, I'll kick your ass. Sounds fun Spidey Baby." 

Yellow was already biting at the distraction, drowning out White's cruel words with praises of Peter. Yellow beamed inside Wade's head about the greatness that was Peter Parker. 

Peter laughed, shaking his head, smiling widely at Wade's changing mood. "We'll see about that old man." 

Peter would take better care of Wade and defend him not just against other people but the voices that taunted him all too often. He would learn to say something faster and Peter liked to think that he had, over their years spent as best friends turned roommates into, finally, a couple.  
As Wade and Peter grew closer, Peter learned how to read White just as good as Yellow. Able to mouth off enough at the voice to shock it back into the background of Wade's mind. In turn Wade had learned to trust Peter just as much as he trusted Spider-Man. Wade, more often than not, taking Peter's word and opinion over the cruel chatter plaguing his mind.

After ten years Peter had learned not only how to deal with Wade's distractions, but fell in love with each of them. Loving Wade fully and being patient enough to wait for him, Peter found ways to take his mind off of how much he loved the flood of warmth that filled his chest when Wade spoke in that low careful tone. Peter learned to deal with Wade and Yellow's shameless flirting that made his cheeks tint no matter how old he was. He learned to hide how high his heart soared each time Peter was able to help Wade through his endless waves of depression. Peter was good at waiting for Wade, knowing he was well worth the wait. 

Though, Wade was pushing his luck recently. The two had been living together now for three months and while Wade had been accepting when Peter let his true affections pour out in an uncontrollable word vomit in typical Parker fashion. Wade hadn't run or tried to say that Peter wasn't sure, that he was joking or messing with him. In spite of that fact, Peter still held himself back. Sure, they had spent heated kisses on the sofa and in Peter's, now their bed, but Wade always pulled back. Peter never pushed. Understanding that Wade was waiting for Peter to realize that he was wrong, to show some sort of disgust and reject him. Wade wanted to make the dream of being with Peter last as long as possible. Peter could wait a little longer, Wade had to realize on his own that Peter wasn't going anywhere. 

So Peter was patient with him, letting Wade set their pace, but the flexing openly shared muscle, the intelligence and kindness in Wade's gravelly voice it was driving Peter up a wall, no pun intended. That deep low octave still sent a thrill down Peter's spine even after all these years. 

That deep gravelly tone was what had Peter currently crossing his legs and giving a withering glare up at Wade. The deep commanding voice echoed through Peter before looking down at the crushed web shooter in his sticky hands. 

"Wade. Go. Change." Peter spoke the hiss through a tightly clenched jaw. 

Peter's brown eyes taking in the broken tech with slumped shoulders, Peter's cheeks tinted as he looked back up Wade. Even with his rising frustration Peter couldn't stop his greedy eyes from racking over Wade's runway walk as he approached Peter's desk. Wade swung his hips in the tight red dress, propping himself up to lay out ontop of Peter's workstation. The antihero pulled his left leg up, bending it gracefully at the knee to place his heeled foot on top of the metal surface. The semi-short red dress sliding up, clinging to Wade's muscled torso. 

Peter's lips parted as Wade's smile grew, the off the shoulder straps only making his bulging biceps look bigger. Wade loved how much Peter liked seeing him dress up, it had taken him a long time to gain the muscle he had, to train them the way he needed them. Everyone assumed Weapon X gave him his muscle mass but Wade had put in his own work before the experiment ruined his skin and enhanced his healing factor. Wade couldn't help but drink in the attention, loving the look of pure want that Peter's face was consumed by each time he showed off like he used to before Weapon X. Ever since Peter's rushed confession and the two officially becoming an item, Wade showed more and more each day. Only ever remembering how touch starved Peter was when the voices offered harsh reminders.

 **Poor Spidey. Think of his balls! Ha! He won't leave you at this point. You're going to kill him.** White's cruel bitter laugh bounced in his mind as his eyes roamed over Peter's lustful eyes.

"Why should I?" Wade hummed ignoring White's colorful images of exploding testicles, tiling his toes back showing off the new pair of red strappy heels, letting his right leg hang down onto the floor in front of Peter's desk.

"Because you can't-" Peter cut himself off in a whine, his hands clenching around the broken web shooter, his shoulders scrunching up as he shook his fists at Wade. 

Peter groaned floundering as he looked over every inch of Wade's body once more, letting out a hard huff of air through his nose. Blowing out his frustrated protests, Peter enjoyed the sight of a confident Wade too much to explain. Peter unclenched his hands, looking down at the destroyed web shooter, _definitely not an easy fix now_. Peter sighed heavily, shaking his hands out as he de-stuck himself from the tech he had demolished when Wade had surprised him with the new outfit. Tossing the pieces in the spare parts bin, Peter continued to grumble heatedly about teasing your munate boyfriend and how much Spidey tech he had broken since Wade moved in under his breath.

"I thought you liked my dresses, Petey. Said 'you look good in _everything _Wade'." Wade's overly sweet flirty voice taunting as he walked his fingers over the desk, flicking Peter's tools out of the way.__

__Peter watched the hand, his eyes rolling up the bare arm, "I do like it, you know I like it. I like it too much, Wade! You just can't try on new dresses while I'm repairing things!" Peter meant to reprimand him but his voice came out too distracted and hoarse, his hands still fumbling awkwardly with the broken parts of his web shooter as his hands stuck and unstuck from the broken metal._ _

__Peter had gotten better at not being overly creepy when his boyfriend openly showed off his body, trying to contain the desperate want in his eyes. However, he was still having trouble not being reduced to a stuttering fumbling teenager when Wade combined that deep voice with a perfectly fitting and equally revealing outfit. This was probably the third time Wade had caught him off guard and it resulted in Peter breaking something, this week. This time he had snapped and subsequently crushed the once easily repairable web shooter when Wade had used that deep almost Deadpool tone and commanded his lover's attention._ _

__"I told you to put it down. Now tell me, keep it? Yellow said clearly." Wade laughed his face displaying a toothy confident grin, enjoying Peter's flush expression despite White's warning._ _

__Wade turned slightly raising his left calf wiggling his ankle, drawing Peter's eyes to the delicate red and clear studded pumps. His eyes following the tight muscle of Wade's calf swallowing as he reached Wade's mid-thigh finding the hem of the dress split. Wade smirked watching Peter's cheeks redden further, stretching his leg back out on the desk, widening the gap of his dress and effectively showing Peter a taunting view of his upper thigh._ _

___Yup definitely a keeper! Look at him! He's drooling!_ Yellow hummed proud of his selection. _I told you, I know what Petey likes!__ _

__White grumbled at the delighted Yellow, **He's still going to explode at this rate. Plus didn't you two idiots notice when he started drooling?** _ _

__Wade tilted his head at White's question, they hadn't noticed. Too distracted by the excitement at having someone truly seeing him again, captivated by the cock tingling stares Peter gave Wade, wanting to soak them in while they lasted._ _

__White sighed, speaking slowly, **He didn't look up yet, when he snapped his little toy.** White huffed hating that it was stuck with the dumbest beings in the multiverse. _ _

__Peter was still staring at Wade like he was the only drop of water in the Sahara. Peter's eyes tracking the pattern of swirling lace over the back of Wade's dress. He couldn't help but think it complemented Wade's twisting and changing scars perfectly._ _

__"Obviously," the word coming out a tad breathier than Peter wanted, clearing his throat before continuing. "Yellow is right. Keep the dress, Wade. It looks... wonderful."_ _

__Peter hummed besotted, forgetting his frustration and mild anger at the broken web shooter, not wanting to miss the chance to appreciate Wade's happiness and the stunning dress. After years of not being able to fully appreciate Wade's round bulging muscles, the muscles that could be just as threatening as they were protective, Peter vowed to never miss another opportunity. When Peter's eyes made their way back to Wade's, he raised an eyebrow. Wade's yellow hued eyes seemed distant._ _

__"What are you three talking about?" Peter asked, smiling as he reached out slowly dragging a firm hand over Wade's thigh, knowing that anything lighter would be lost in the haze of pain of Wade's skin._ _

__Wade's eyes blinked back into focus at feeling the soft lightly calloused fingers on his bare skin, "White has a theory." Wade hummed out in that same low husky octave._ _

__Peter's eyes widen, _Of course White has a fucking theory_ , "Oh...oh yeah? What's that Wade?" Peter looked away from Wade's crinkling eyes, his own voice wavering at possibly being discovered again. _ _

__Shying away from his own question, Peter chose to take in more of Wade. Wade watched as Peter's eyes rolled back down his body until Peter's gaze landed on Wade's scarred thigh. Peter's hand still slowly stroking over Wade's uneven skin, just below the hiked up dress, Peter's face in awe of Wade, looking as if he had just discovered the fifth element._ _

__"That you like something more than just how well my ass fits in this thong," Wade said a raspy low tone, the one that Peter had long since dubbed Wade's _fuck me_ voice. _ _

__Wade's confident smirk didn't fade watching Peter's reaction closely. The shiver that rolled slowly down Peter's spine, the slight pull of the small hairs coating Peter's fingers on his thigh, the way the slender man shifted in his chair, crossing his legs a bit tighter._ _

___Holy shitballs! White was right! White was fucking right!_ Wade's brows raised as Yellow screamed inside his head, taking note of Peter's flushed cheeks as they continued to darken with heat. _ _

__White let out a breath, **Well he is officially weirder than you two.** _ _

__Wade continued to grin at the newly discovered kink, leaning closer to Peter, watching as Peter's hand kept giving slow strokes over his bare thigh. Wade smoothly shifted his hips causing Peter's hand to slip sliding higher onto Wade's lap, chuckling huskily when he heard a soft throaty release of air at the sultry motion. Peter bit the corner of his lip at the wonderful mix of textures, feeling Wade's rough skin and the smooth fabric dangerously close to the one place Peter still hadn't seen._ _

__"If you liked the way I talk. You should have told me earlier, Baby boy."_ _

__Peter swallowed around his arousal, his fingers toying with the edge of Wade's dress, looking up at Wade clearly begging for more, desperate to have another part of Wade. This was his limit, the lusting rough voice that filled him with such a sense of safety that he could do nothing but drown it in. The voice that gave him the sweetest and most lewd dreams._ _

__" _Wade_." Peter's voice came out in nothing but a husky desperate moan._ _

__After a heated breath, Wade's answer came out husky, but cautious, "You want me that bad, Petey?" That throaty moan and the glazed desperate look in Peter's brown eyes had shot straight to Wade's cock. Even the voices and humming pain of his skin fizzling out into a static._ _

__Peter tore his eyes away from his groping hand, looking up at Wade with pleading eyes, his lips suddenly feeling dry. Peter's lustful gaze softened, his answer coming as easy as breathing, "Wade. I love you. As hard as it has been and, heh, it has been very _hard_ -" Wade snickered at the pun, "-hiding how much I'm attracted to you, I am attracted to you! But, you have to understand that I have a limit!" Peter all but whined, his eyes unable to resist taking in Wade's dress and the way it pulled tight over his groin. The outline of Wade's hard cock clear through the smooth thin fabric, Peter's adam's apple bobbing with a hard swallow, holding himself back from reaching out gripping it. _ _

__Wade couldn't help but roll his hips at the needy look in Peter's eyes as Peter stared at the bulge in his dress. Wade craved more, wanted Peter to stroke more than just his upper thigh. Wade bit into his own chapped lips chewing on it at the thought, relaxing into Peter's still stroking hand, nearly whining when Peter didn't move his hand any higher than it had slid._ _

___He won't leave us, I'm tellin' you! Just fuck him! Please for what is left of our fucking sanity you go fuck that spider Wade Winston Wilson! I will sing camp town races for the rest of your immortal fuckin' life!_ Yellow screamed._ _

__**He will.** White warned before Wade's mind fell into a rare silence once more. _ _

__Wade licked his lips as his muscles relaxed further under the pressure of Peter's hand stroking over his thigh. He hesitated for a moment, "I love you too Petey." Wade's hand reaching out and pulling Peter's higher, dragging it over his aching clothed cock with a shuddering breath of relief._ _

__"Wade," Peter let out a harsh controlled breath, his hand instinctively starting to stroke and squeeze the hard outline of Wade's cock._ _

__Peter had waited so long for Wade, he needed to hear more consent then that. Wade groaned bucking into Peter's hand, his own locking tight around Peter's slim wrist keeping it there, nodding desperately._ _

__The ex-merc licked over his dry lips, his clouded eyes looking back to Peter's dilated eyes, "Please Peter, I can't wait anymore." _Peter wouldn't leave. Peter hasn't left._ Wade repeated in his quiet mind, "It's okay, I'm good." _ _

__Peter's brown eyes snapped to Wade's watching him for a moment before rushing closer to Wade. Wrapping his left hand around the back of Wade's neck, Peter kissed him hard. Wade groaned against the passionate kiss, his lips parting instantly for Peter's pressing tongue. Peter's hand didn't stop over Wade's cock teasing it through the fabric, moving closer bending Wade back in his firm grip. Bending, Peter kicked the rest of his equipment off his workstation. Peter tapping into his spider strength, turning Wade to face him in one swift movement. Peter's strong fingers easily found Wade's hips and dragged the larger man forward to the edge of the desk. Wade couldn't stop the shudder of want that racked through him at the smaller man's strength, rolling his hips listlessly. Peter licked over his lips, settling between Wade's spread knees._ _

__"Wade, I promise next time to take my time with you." Peter's voice a rush against Wade's parted lips, diving back for another heated kiss._ _

__Wade nodded, breaking the kiss with a grunt, "Fuck, whatever you want Petey." Wade's hands making quick work of removing Peter's clothing. Wade's jaw slacking and groaning when he pulled Peter's cock free from his pants and boxers. Peter hissed when the cool air of his workshop hit his aching cock bucking into the feeling._ _

__Wade's voice was husky and low, arching his hips as Peter pushed his dress up, revealing the black mesh thong underth. Wade moaned, biting back a hiss as his wet tip peeked through the top of the tightly stretched and damp underwear. Peter let out a deep groan at the sight pulling back to take in Wade's thick rough cock._ _

__"Fuck, third time your fucking me. Your cock is amazing. Just like the rest of you." Peter's voice was full of reverence and need._ _

__Wade quaked under it, unable to handle the honesty in his complements, "Spidey."_ _

__Peter snapped back to his boyfriend's brown eyes, smiling softly, "I got ya, Wade." His fingers hooking under Wade's underwear pulling the flimsy panties off of him._ _

__Wade groaned when his cock was finally free, his own hands gripping Peter's hips and pulling him closer, finding Peter's lips for a desperate kiss, Wade's hips rutting up against him._ _

__"Fuck Wade, lube." Peter groaned against Wade's lips not wanting to stop._ _

__Peter leaned back breaking the kiss to wrap his hand tightly around the uneven surface of Wade's cock, Peter reached with his left hand to rummage haphazardly through his desk drawer. Wade bucking thrusting into Peter's tight fist. He shuddered, licking his lips as he leaned back on his elbows watching Peter._ _

__"Boy scout." Wade huffed in a breathy laugh as Peter pulled a small bottle from the drawer with a wide smile._ _

__"You're always saying to be prepared." Peter taunted as he stroked Wade's cock teasingly slow, letting go of the throbbing shaft after one last firm squeeze._ _

__Peter groaned at the sight of Wade, spreading the lube over his fingers, warming it, before rubbing it over Wade's clenching and twitching hole. Wade shuddered his head hanging back as Peter spread his firm cheeks, pressing and wetting his tight rim. Peter groaned feeling the tight muscle twitch and loosen against his thumb, slowly pushing his finger into him as gently as his desperate hands could manage._ _

__Wade moaned at the slow press and pull of Peter's long slim finger, cursing at how tight he was. Peter groaned out his name, needing to be inside of him. Peter watched Wade, soaking up the image of the strong muscles laid out and arching over his desk, this was only for Peter. He thrusted his finger, pressing on Wade's inner walls stretching him quickly. Wade let out a groan when he felt a second finger push into him, quickly overcoming the burn working his hips down on them._ _

__"Peter, please I can take it. You waited so long, fuck baby boy." Wade moaned out. Wade licked over his lips bucking back as the two fingers inside of him spread. Wade groaned looking down watching as Peter spread him open with his fingers, Wade's thick cock twitching and leaking on to his stomach._ _

__Peter groaned at the droplets leaking from Wade's tip, Wade's pleas falling on deaf ears, consumed by the treat. Peter bent forward with ease licking his lovers wet cockhead into his mouth. Wade groaned bucking to the hot wet mouth wrapped around his tip, arching with a cry as Peter pushed a third finger into him. Peter moaned into Wade's cock, licking his way lower, adoring the heady taste of pure Wade and the textured feeling of Wade's throbbing shaft._ _

__Wade shuddered bucking back to the quickly thrusting fingers and the warm mouth wrapped around him. His hands moved to thread through Peter's brown locks cursing as Peter spread his fingers. Wade's eyes peeling open unsure of when he had closed them. He looked down in a haze catching Peter's glassy eyes, letting a guttural groan at the sex filled sight of Peter's fingers pounding into him as Peter's soft lips and warm mouth worked his leaking cock._ _

__"Fuck Peter." Wade's mouth moved a mile a minute as he thrusted up into Peter's split lips as the fingers inside of him continued to drill into his loosening hole. "Do you know how many times I jerked off to you fucking me over this desk. Petey now." Wade hissed out._ _

__Peter groaned at the rambling imagery Wade painted, pulling off of Wade's cock with a wet pop. "Probably not as much as I have." Peter half moaned._ _

__Peter licked his lips still savoring his first taste of Wade. He pulled his fingers slowly from the whining man, reaching for the lube once more. Wade groaned watching Peter spreading his legs more, only to have Peter grab his right leg and pull him closer. Peter groaned as he looked over Wade's wet spread hole, hard cock and disheveled dress. Lining his cock up with Wade's sloppy hole, holding Wade's thick leg over his slim shoulder._ _

__Wade couldn't help but roll his hips towards the thick pressing head of Peter's cock. Both of them let out a low punch of air as Peter's bulbous tip slipped past Wade's rim of muscle. Wade groaned his eyes rolling at finally feeling Peter's cock fill him, arching as Peter pressed forward. Peter held tight to Wade's hip and the thigh of Wade's bent leg, holding himself back as he dug his fingertips into Wade, resisting the urge to snap his hips and bottom out in one hard thrust._ _

__Peter panted leaning over Wade as he pushed his long cock deep into him, Wade letting out a long breath when he felt Peter's groin against his spilt cheeks. Peter groaned at the feeling of finally being inside Wade, kissing over Wade's bent leg, grinding his hips against him unable to keep still. Wade's tight muscles clenched and twitched, warm and perfect around Peter._ _

__"Wade." Peter breathed against his knee, his hips slowly starting to pull back, just a bit before shallowly thrusting inside of him._ _

__Wade nodded quickly needing to feel more of him, "Yes, fuck yes Petey plea-."_ _

__Wade didn't get to finish his pleading words as Peter rushed to comply. His fingers holding him tighter, Peter's right hand mapping out the scars over Wade's thigh. Peter let out a low moan as he pulled his hips back before snapping them forward. Every thrust giving Wade less time to miss Peter's throbbing cock, Peter drilling faster into his twitching hole.Wade arched bucking against Peter's solid hold on his hip, his eyes rolling when he realized how tightly Peter was holding him, unable to move._ _

__"Mm hold me down Spidey just like that...fuck so deep." Wade babbled, encouraging Peter to go faster to let himself go. "Won't hurt me, promise...please Peter."_ _

__Peter groaned at the begging demands and the continued raspy moaned words. Shuddering as he snapped his hips faster at Wade's lewd prompting. "Tell me if it's too much."_ _

__Wade moaned a loud resounding _Yes_ , as Peter slammed into him hitting his prostate and rocking the desk. Peter shuddered, never letting go like this going harder into him and holding Wade down in a bruising grip. The older man only moaning louder Wade's fingers digging into Peter's arms pulling him closer, his words egging him on. _ _

__Wade panted, his head rolling as his cock leaked between them, the feeling of Peter's hot cock pounding into him and the sound of the metal work desk scraping against the floor filled the room._ _

__Wade gasped out a throaty deep moan feeling his balls tightened, begging Peter for more, "So close, baby boy don't stop."_ _

__Peter groaned, moving his right hand letting go of his hip to grip Wade's cock, stroking him in time with his harsh deep thrusts. He couldn't last long like this, Wade was everything Peter dreamed of for years._ _

__"Come for me Wade. Show me how gorgeous you are." Peter groaned snapping harder panting above him, his eyes locked on the writhing man below him._ _

__Peter's hips lost their rhythm as Wade's eye's snapped open bursting with the forcing his orgasm, gasping out a stuttered moan. Peter's cock throbbed inside of the seizing hole, fucking and stroking Wade through his orgasm. Peter shuddered as Wade milked his cock the tense walls pulling Peter over the edge, coming with Wade's name on his lips._ _

__Peter groaned, smiling as he kissed over Wade's bent leg leaning against the desk nuzzling his face against the side of it. Wade chuckled lightly, feeling like a puddle against the cool desk, basking in the afterglow, loving the feel of Peter's come so deep inside of him._ _

__"Your regeneration affects your refractory time right, babe?" Peter asked softly after the two could breathe normally again._ _

__Peter's eyes were soft as he looked over Wade's come coated dress and stomach. His lips pouting softly as slim fingers checked to make sure the bruising he had caused had already healed. Peter's fingers caressing over the healed skin, apologizing._ _

__Wade smirked up at the innocent look on Peter's face, "How can you look at me like that, while asking that and still being balls deep inside of me?" Wade laughed, grinding back on Peter's slowly softened cock to prove his point._ _

__Peter groaned at the overstimulation, his right hand wrapping around Wade's hip once more holding him still, "I'll take that as a yes." Peter grunted the corner of his lips tilting upwards in a lopsided grin. In one swoop he wrapped Wade's powerful thighs around his waist and proceeded to pull Wade up. Carrying the large man with ease and balance. "And take you to the bedroom so we can do this the way I wanted our first time to be."_ _

__Wade whined as Peter slipped from him, wrapping his arms and legs tightly around Peter knowing his 210 pound frame was nothing for Peter. "Wait! Snacks and drinks, pitstop first! Then part two...or I guess part three technically."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was worth the wait! Follow me on Tumblr for updates and previews on all of my fics and Twitter for random fandom thoughts and thingys. Both are @Leatafanfiction. Stay Safe lovies!


End file.
